1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skates, and more particularly, to skates with stainless steel blades and wheels substantially aligned with the blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,746 issued to Nagin (1971). However, it differs from the present invention because Nagin's invention is designated to be used on a resin surface as training for skating on an ice surface. Also, the wheels are not aligned with the blade but rather designed to provide lateral stability and forward thrust. The patentee states that the rollers do not detract from the forward glide. The present invention is not concerned with lateral stabilization or braking, to provide forward thrust. Instead, it minimizes the forward friction by having rollers occupy (replace) a substantial portion of the blade.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.